The Boy Whose Spirit is Utterly Gusty
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2
Summary: The Dragons have always watched over the world of Naruto and chose the destined to save the world from imminent doom. Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Void are their names. Naruto and friends have chosen to lead the world into peace yet again, but can they do it? Join them on an epic journey through hardships to find out!
1. 00: Your Prologue Is Brought To You By

**(Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto!)  
**

* * *

"Push, Uzumaki-san!"

"I'M TRYIN' TEME!"

Minato thought things were getting out of control... 'Man, Kushina is really stressed...'

It was a warm, autumn day... leaves were falling, the days were getting longer; all was well within the hospital room in which a woman named Uzumaki Kushina was giving birth. The father of said baby, Namikaze Minato, hoped it would be a boy, but a girl would be nice; then he can try again. "He-he..." thought Minato, "As soon as he's born, things will be bad in that sense..." but Minato was soon slapped by his wife. " Why the hell are you smiling?!"

"S-sorry." said Minato, "That's what I get..." thought Minato.

"Now's not the time to be happy, Minato! I'M I N PAIN!" said Kushina. She jerked on his shirt collar and brought him close to her, "I'm in pain... PAIN!"

"Uzumaki-san! It's ok, I see the head!" said the doctor.

"That's ok, no need to reassure! I can feel it!" said Kushina, grasping her belly while still having a hold on her lover. Kushina looked back with a deadly scowl. "Do I have to beat your ass like a little child? Be serious..."

"S-sorry!"

"He's out!" said the doctor; he held him up to show the two parents.

"Naruto... you're finally here..." said Minato.

(5 months later, within Minato and Kushina's living room...)

"Wow, our son can really sleep. He even power slept right through his birth all that time ago!" said Kushina; she tenderly held her son close to face and nuzzled his nose with her's.

"Ah, Kushina... quit coddling the boy with your nose..." said Minato. His eyes looked upon her with impatience; his face contorted in a frown.

"He's a baby! You're supposed to bond, stupid!" said Kushina matter-o-factly, turning toward her lover in which she was thinking that he was being a bit irrational.

"Well, that's-hey! What's that?"

Minato looked to a tattoo like stream that crossed over the base of his neck.

"What's what, hunny? I don't see anything..."

"It looks like he has a tattoo, Kushina. I've seen that before on Kakashi-kun! Naruto's got one on his chest..." said Minato trying to take his son out from his lover's arms. He succeeded.

"Minato! Give him back! I've never seen any kind of tattoo on Kakashi-kun what's so ever!" said Kushina, trying to reach for her son. Minato sat down and tried to take off blanket. "Stop it Minato! He'll get cold..."

He sat his very confused baby on his knee and looked at his back, "Kushina... he's got a yellow tattoo, just like Kakashi-kun! Except his is white and on his neck..."

It had been a long expanse of time from the night that Minato found the strange tattoo on Naruto. For some reason, no one else could see the tattoo that was painted across his back and part of his front. The only one that could see it was his father, who didn't know why it was there either. They only knew whenever he was sad or angry, it would glow, and he could do more things with his messily strength. He could punch his father in a sparring match a lot harder when he threatened his life, thus he could end a duel with one swift blow. It was problematic that he could do this; he never imagined that he could take his father out in one blow. He was a seasoned ninja; he was the Hokage! However, all he knew was to not think about it; school always helped, and that happens to be the place he's going next.

"Hey, Naruto." said a young girl. Her hair was pink and she had met up with him as they entered the front gate of the Academy.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I'm so stoked about today..."

Sakura got into the buddha position as they walked toward the door and said, "Heh, yeah! It's only the greatest days in our lives."

Naruto tapped Sakura's shoulder and they stopped and turned toward each other. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he was soon pushed back by someone.

"Out of my way, dweebs." said a lone wolf, whose hair was black and in a ducktail; he pushed Naruto but left Sakura untouched.

"Oi, bakada!' they both said, "Oh it's just Sasuke-kun..." said Sakura, waving it off.

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto picking up on her less-than-embarrassed blush. She was more pleased than anything; that Naruto knew.

"Alright, Alright... that was sort of jerkish, but he's a real softy once you get to know him." replied Sakura in the buddha position again. "Let's just go inside, 'dweeby'." she said with emphasis on the 'dweeby' and giggled.

Naruto scowled.

The three were sitting together; Sakura next to Sasuke, and Naruto next to Sakura. If Iruka stood parallel to them in their desk, which was on his far right, Naruto would be on his left, and Sakura would be in the middle followed by Sasuke on the right. He stared at the three and he continued his lecture. Shortly after his lecture, he said, "Let me call out the names, you guys."

"Team 1...2, 3, 4, 5, 6,"

Iruka paused to breathe after calling out the 18 names. This is it; the team that would change the world. Like Naruto and Minato, he could see the tattoo's; he knew putting them together meant something big, and greater than anything he's ever seen was about to happen. Something Sakura and Naruto didn't know about Sasuke is that had one too. He had seen in one day when Sasuke bent over to pick up his Kunai at Kunai Practice. The peculiar bunch always sat together, but that was because Sakura had always liked Sasuke, while Naruto would like Sakura any day. Now that they will be on a team together, it was irrelevant who liked who. Not like they would treat it like that; they would have to get along despite their romantic tendencies.

"Team 7. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." said Iruka. Naruto looked up from his lay upon the desk in front of him and stared at him hopefully.

"Haruno Sakura." said Iruka; Sakura smiled. Naruto had been her friend since day one of the Academy, and now she was on a team with him; could it get any better?

"Uchiha Sasuke!" said Iruka finally.

"Yay~! I did it! I'm with Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, flinging and waving her arms in the air anime style with hearts in her eyes. "I beat Ino, goddamnit!"

Iruka smiled kindly upon the happy girl and the two confused boys. "You, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are now excused to lunch. Go and eat, you guys!"

"Alright, you guys... there's going to be some sense of leadership within this group... so~!"

"Sakura." said Sasuke shortly. He turned to her, putting on hand on his hip and frowned at her intensely. "Do you think we're just going to be ninja's without some kind of guidance? We're 12; get real. We'll probably have some baka telling us what to do."

Sakura frowned and sniffed. "Well, I was just going to say in addition to our own personal idiot..."

"If there's anyone who should lead, it's me." said Sasuke, looking to Naruto with his arms crossed and his lip sticking out. "Dweeby can't lead shit, let alone a whole team."

"Oi! Sasuke, you're one stingy bastard, tryin' to take everything for yourself... I'm gonna be Hokage! DATTEBAYO!" raged Naruto as he held his fists out in front.

"All if favor for me in second position? Say 'I'" said Sasuke.

"I!" said both Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto looked down with shadows under his eyes. He took his lunch and sat at the nearest bench.

It was the next day; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat in the same desk and order as yesterday. They were waiting for their sensei to arrive, as they were instructed to do by Iruka. "Mou... he's late..." said Sakura, sticking her tongue out and blushing. She had been propping her head up with her hands and arms, but soon, too soon she laid them and her head down upon the desk in front of her. When she turned her head toward Naruto, saying, "Mou... Naru-chan... are you sleepy, because I a-" she realized he wasn't in his seat and he had been doing something naughty. "Oi! What are you doing, doofus?"

"Hehehehe... I'm going to pull a prank on him for being late!" he said with a devious smile. "Haha!'

He was on top of a stool, which was in front of the slightly cracked door; he had an eraser in hand, and he had put it in-between the crack in the door.

"Oh! He's coming!" said Naruto pulling the stool out of the way and making his way back into his seat.

"Naruto... he's not going to-" said Sakura, literally putting her foot down and clenching her fists like a four year old. However Naruto put one hand on her mouth and stared at the door.

"Oi-" said the man as he entered. The trap had been triggered; the eraser had fallen right upon his head, and a puff of smoke burst forth.

Sakura put one hand over her mouth, giggled and spoke, "Naruto... you shouldn't have done that! I'm so sorry sensei!" she said, "Shannaro! That was great~! This guy, is, a, LOSER..."

Naruto crossed his arms and squinted at the grey-haired man. "Man... this guy fell for that so easily..." he thought, "He really is our own personal idiot. Haha makeinu da!"

Sasuke looked away with his hands folded over his mouth, "Tch." Sasuke muttered. "This baka wouldn't be able to find water even if he fell out of a boat. Nande..."

The grey-haired man tilted his head and smiled under his facemask. "My first impression of you three..."

The three looked to him.

"Bakas!"

The three looked down with a shadow and lines over their head.

"Meet on the roof when you are ready."

"Ohayou, children! Now let's get down to business." said the grey-haired man.

The three children sat on the stairs that led to their sensei. The children were sitting from Naruto to Sakura, then next to Sakura, Sasuke was on her right. They commenced their chatter and spoke eagerly as they had just started the fight of their lives. "To be awesome an ninja!" thought the three, "That is my goal!"

"Don't you mean, Konnichiwa, sensei?" said Sakura, anime sighing. "Shannaro! This guy bites!"

"Oh! Yes, by the way... what time is it?" said the grey-haired man.

"2:30." said Sakura.

The grey-haired man resisted saying 'perfect' in front of them; it would have been even more perfect if he would have gotten there a little later. However, that was beside the point. He already wasn't getting the respect he deserved from his team.

"Alright, let's start. What are your names? One at a time... while you're at it tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future; it would be nice to know you a little better." said the grey-haired man. He smiled fondly upon their confused faces like he had accomplished something.

Naruto rudely interrupted his basking and pointed at him. "Hey! Why don't you start, sensei? It's only natural that you'd show us what you mean."

"Oh, yes... I'm rather fond of that idea. Ok, I will." said the grey haired man.

Sakura had an annoyed look upon her face when she thought, "Yeah, Sasuke was right about him... some leadership."

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't particularly like a lot... and I haven't really thought much about my dislikes. Hobbies? I wouldn't like to share those... and I don't really have many dreams." said Kakashi, getting into the buddha position with a closed-eye smile.

Sakura looked awkwardly upon Kakashi and sweatdropped. "Some guy... we only learned his name..."

"Alright. How about Blondie over there... tell the group your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." said Kakashi, smiling at him like he was stupid.

It was hard to tell under his facemask, and after much blinking Naruto figured out rather blankly that he thought he was a bit dense in the head. Naruto scowled and adjusted his headband. "Heh, well, you don't have to spell it out for me, Kakashi-sensei! Alright, here I go!" He paused, then continued. "My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! I like ramen and training! What I dislike is the 5 minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cool when you eat out! My hobbies are training with my dad, and eating ramen! My dream, my only dream in this whole goddamn world is to become the greater than all of the Hokage! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi looked surprised. "Well, that's very fitting for someone who's father is the Hokage." his face faded from the taken aback look and soon made a close-eyed smile and said, "No matter. Pinky's turn."

"Hi..." said Sakura nervously, "My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like is... I mean... the person I like is... mmpf!"

Sakura slammed her fists down in between her legs, blushed, and smiled. Kakashi blinked twice. "Well, Sakura-chan... let's start with something easier..." he said. He smiled fondly again and said, "What do you dislike."

"Fighting! These doofuses do it all the damn time..." said Sakura, pointing toward the two boys.

"Ok... I think that's enough from Pinky. Go, Raven-san."

They both scowled. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I don't particularly like anything. I hate a lot of things, and I don't have any hobbies. I have not a dream, but an ambition... that is to kill a certain man."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Sakura looked at him and blushed. Naruto thought rather frightenedly, "Man, I hope he doesn't mean me..."

"Alright. If that's all you have to say, then we'll meet up at Training Ground 23 at 8 o'clock and we'll start a little test." said Kakashi, getting more devious by the minute. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow morning. You'll puke."

They all gulped, except for Kakashi and Sasuke, who smirked devilishly. Naruto croaked up, "Hey! Kakashi-sensei! What's the big idea? We're already ninja, so why are we getting another test?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah! He's right. We've already had tests, haven't we? Like the graduation test... we took a written exam and a jutsu test! That should be enough, right?"

"Naruto and Sakura! Life is full of tests; you must pass every one of them to be successful. However some are more important than others, like this one... out of the 27 genin that passed the graduation exam, only 9 will become actual genin after this test!"

All three of the children's eyes bugged wide. Naruto looked at his maniacally laughing sensei somewhat distraught and taken aback. "Man, I just barely got through the exams... this is going to be my last chance! I need to become a ninja, Dattebayo!"


	2. 01: I'M LATE! But I don't care

**(Sorry I posted late. I've been doing other stuff lately, and it's a good thing too; it got me thinking to post 1 day late every week. It might be a dumb way of doing things, but I'm for it. If you're not, then that's ok; you can't change what's been done this week. Bye~!)**

"Naruto! Wake up you lazybum..."

Naruto sprung open his eyes at the sound of a very Sakura-like voice, who happened to be the girl he was dreaming about. When he looked around his room, he saw that it was just his mom. "Alright, alright... what do you want?" said Naruto, scowling at her.

Kushina stuck her tongue out and put her hands behind her back. She leaned forward over Naruto and smiled. "You'll miss breakfast..."

"Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast. What time is it anyway?" said Naruto. He peered his eyes over to the clock and looked deeply surprised; he squeaked and sunk down into his bed after shifting a little bit. "10 o'clock! Fuck, I'm late! This is not good... I've missed the most important day of my-"

"Naruto... you don't know Kakashi. He's late for everything... you should be fine. He's nearly made Minato change the jonin meetings for him because he always shows up late." said Kushina.

"Ok, ok! But what if he show'd up early today? Huh, huh?!" said Naruto, sitting all the way up and fist pumping; luckily Kushina was already standing back so their heads wouldn't collide.

"BAKA! Respect your elders!" said Kushina taking her fist and bringing it down on her son's head. "Dattebane! He's always late, makeinu da!"

"Ow... okaasan! You don't have to hit me that hard..." said Naruto, "What about breakfast? He said we would puke!"

"Do I need to hit you again?" said Kushina; Naruto flinched and whined. "Not everybody tells the truth, unfortunately... he just said that to scare you. Minato did the same thing to Kakashi!"

"So Chichi was Kakashi's sensei? That fits..." said Naruto, laughing slightly, "I should start calling him Jiisan."

"Yeah, you're father's pretty old..." said Kushina. She smiled.

"And you Obachan!" said Naruto.

"Bakada!" said Kushina slamming her fist down upon his head. Naruto grew a welt and started crying anime tears... "Mess with me kid and you'll get a pounding!"

It was much later, about 11 o'clock and was a beautiful day. Naruto had walked up to the three with his hands in his pockets and smiled when he saw Kakashi. Kakashi looked like he was anime-crying. Mission success!

"Naruto." said Kakashi as Naruto walked up to the group. "You should have been here 3 hours ago..."

Naruto coolly nodded it off. "My mom told me to come late because you would be late."

Sasuke went, "Tch." and said, "Oh, so your mommy is looking out for you while we sit and wait for the both of you."

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" said Naruto, getting close to his face.

"You shut up, Naruto-dobe!" said Sasuke, also getting close to his face.

"Stop! Jeez..." said Sakura with her eyes closed and fists out in front.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

The four were in the middle-back portion of the training ground out by three, tall-as-a-person stumps. Sasuke was standing near the stump that Kakashi was facing with Sakura on his right and Naruto on his left. Kakashi wound up a clock and placed it on the other tree stump right behind him; as the stump had been more trimmed down than the rest, he had to bend over. Kakashi soon spoke with eagerness. "You have 1 hour to take a bell from me." he held up two bells, "Anyone who doesn't get a bell won't pass, and if you don't come at me with killer intent, you will never get a bell. Those are the rules. Everything's fair-game, which includes your ninja tools. Try me; I won't let you down."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all sweatdropped and all Kakashi got were awkward reactions. Kakashi maniacally laughed as said, "Underestimate me, and that will be your downfall."

"Hehehe! Yeah right! I got a power no one's ever seen before; there's no way you can defeat it." said Naruto, wiping his nose with his thumb.

"Tch," went Sasuke. "Doofus, what kind of pow-"

"Begin!" said Kakashi.

Everyone took off and hid besides Naruto.

"You're not running away?" said Kakashi to Naruto. The both got in spread out stances.

"Hell yeah! I can take you."

Kakakshi smirked and laughed maniacally once again, "Hehe... you got spunk, but don't beat your chest yet. I won't even need my right hand." he said; he proceeded to lean over to his ninja pouch pull something out.

"Oh, a weapon!" thought Naruto; Naruto drew a kunai and said, "Oi, Baka-chan; why don't you say that to my face!"

Kakashi smirked. When he pulled out a strangely small orange book and held it in his right hand, Naruto made an awkward face. "Is this some kind of joke, teme?"

"You need to learn some manners, Naruto. Name-calling is the #1 way of getting yourself killed." said Kakashi.

Naruto gulped. "Come on... all I got to do is use that ape-strength to blow him away..." he thought. Then... a little voice inside his mind called out to him.

"Oh! How do I hate Ku-chan. Please, take my power."

Naruto completely ignored it and ran forward with all guns blazing. "Watch out, because here I come!"

Kakashi smirked, and a little voice called out to him, too. "Fu-chan is going to obliterate you with his strength, Kakashi-kun... you should move out of the way."

By the time Naruto got close enough, Kakashi quickly sped to the side, and Naruto fell on his fist. The odd thing though, was that it had made a crater in the field before him. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Thank you Ku-dono..." he thought, "If that would have his me, it would have been all over."

"So... Fu-dono is your 254th cousin descended directly from Naga?" thought Kakashi with a small chuckle.

"Yes; you are a smart one."

"I try."

"My baby cousin gave the biggest kicks out of all of my younger cousins; luckily his mother was able to stand it." said Ku.

Naruto got up in the middle of the crater, dusted himself off and tried for another hit. Meanwhile, both Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes bugged wide; they have never seen Naruto's true strength. But was that just something else? Sasuke thought while up in his tree, "Could he be...?"

A little voice spoke to Sasuke. "Yeah, that's the container for my cous', Fu-chan."

"No way; that's not possible... Naruto-dobe couldn't be a container..." said Sasuke.

"You better believe it! Dattebayo-boy is a datte-cheater. Kakashi-san is one, too. He's cheating as well." said the voice.

"Ka-chan. I can't believe it but ever since I got near Naruto, you're just as annoying. Look, he's making tons of craters with just his power alone. How is Kakashi cheating? It look's like he's not doing anything but dodging." said Sasuke, looking at the scene for a moment then turning away.

It was true, Kakashi was dodging and Naruto was using the power of whatever the 'voice' was.

"Yes... but he's dodging rather fast for his speed, is he? Not like you would know, you haven't seen his real strength. He's just using Ku-san, my older cousin to boost his own strength. Ku-san may be fast, but Kakashi's really slow compared to him. But compared to you... you're the slow one. Naruto-kun's speed is actually comparable to a new genin's; he passed his physical exams with flying colors, didn't he? He's a bit dense in the he-" said Ka, but he was interrupted.

"Can you shut up? I know Naruto's stupid. He's lame when it comes to..." said Sasuke, but then he was interrupted.

"Hey! look! Naruto-kun made 6 of himself! That's soo cool!"

"Ka-chan... you're such a dumb bitch. If I could make 6 of myself, then you would be all over me; Naruto's not cool in the slightest. They're just clones anyways..."

"RASENGAN!" went Naruto.

Coming back to the situation, Naruto had called upon the five extra clones to come at Kakashi from behind, and coming to the back of Kakashi turned head, he smashed his face with his Rasengan!

"NARUTO! You baka; you overdid it a little!" called out Sakura from her bushes. Kakashi used a substitution on Naruto and Sakura and it left them confused momentarily.

"Sakura! Get out of there! Kakashi's going to find you!" said a little voice in Sakura's head.

"Who the hell are yo-" she thought; then slowly she turned around, "AGH! Kakashi-perv!" she screamed as she saw Kakashi was behind her. Sasuke shook his head...

"It's already been 30 minutes and Naruto went off to find Sakura. Unfortunately, it look's like Naruto gave up. Sasuke, make your move. It's almost about time for you to do so: either that, or you'll fail!" lectured Kakashi from a distance. He was standing in the middle of the circle of craters Kakashi oh-so-expertly made by coordinating his dodges.

Sasuke smirked. "I guess it's time to fight. Right, Ka-chan?"

"Yeah! Go get him Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and Kakashi turned toward him.

"Ah, there you are, Sasuke-kun. I began to get worried you wouldn't try me." said Kakashi as he smirked under his facemask.

"I'm going to get that bell, just you wait." said Sasuke.

"Alright. I probably won't need more than one hand to finish you off, unfortunately."

Ku spoke to Kakashi once again, "Kakashi-kun, you're getting overconfident again. Watch out for his ninjutsu. Ka has been a master of such, so it looks like he'll power up Sasuke-kun's."

"Sakura-chan! Wake up, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was standing over Sakura and holding her in his arms. They were in a dark, forested part of the training ground; Sakura was under a genjutsu. Fortunately for her, she came out of it rather quick. "Kyaaa!" Sakura screamed as she woke up with tears in her eyes.

"H-hi, Sakura-chan." said Naruto with sparkles in his eyes.

"GAH! Perv!" said Sakura a she punched him in the mouth accordingly. "You're gross, Naruto! You shouldn't have touched me."

Sakura got to her feet as Naruto held his mouth in pain. "Ow... S-Sakura-chan..."

"It's ok though; I don't mind." said Sakura with a kitty face. "Bytheway, I had a real bad dream... Sasuke-kun was covered in blood and kunai. Must of been some kind of genjutsu." she said, folding her hands and getting into praying position; she even had her eyes closed.

"Ow... ow... ow..." went Naruto, he took his hands off his face and closed his eyes with a wide grin. "I'm ok now. By the way; why don't we team up?"

"NO WAY!" said Sakura; Naruto looked down in shame, and then Sakura smiled and wiped her nose. "Just kidding. Sure! But really; you don't think you can take him on your own? You freaking made craters in the ground..."

"Did you see him? He was too fast for me each damn time! I danced with him, and I fell for the red flag. In other words... well, let's just say he had complete control." said Naruto, looking serious. "So, um... will you?"

"I just said yes you baka! Of course we can team up." said Sakura.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, let's do it!"

"Fuck, I'm not getting out of this too easy..."

We come to Sasuke, who was in the middle of the training ground and who had been dragged underground by the Groundhog Technique: Decapitation. His body had been underground for some time now and only his head was visible. Now he was beginning to wonder when someone would happen to stroll by and-"Kyaa!"

And there she is now...

"S-s-s-sasuke..." said Naruto, catching Sakura after she fainted. "You're not...-are you?"

"No you buffoon! Just dig me out!" snarled Sasuke.

The three retreated to the woods in order to keep a lookout for Kakashi. "No sign of him." said Sasuke, coming down from his tree. "Alright, let's devise a plan."

"As much as you hate to admit it, Naruto, we're going to have to work with Sasuke." said Sakura with her hands on her hips and a glower.

Naruto grunted. "As long as he doesn't get in my way."

"Tch." went Sasuke, putting his hands on his hips and flicking his hair. "By the way, I have something to tell you both."

Sakura spoke, "Yeah, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto grunted.

Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke. "You know who 'they' are, right?"

"They?" went Sakura with one finger on her chin and her head tilted, "Who are you talking about?"

"Look, I don't know this, but have you ever heard any voices inside of your head? Have you ever talked with anyone in there?"

"Come to think of it..." said Sakura, looking up to the sky with her same pose as before, "I did hear someone talk to me when Kakashi-sensei found me in the bushes."

Naruto nodded his head vigorously a couple of times and said, "Uh-huh, uh-huh! Yeah... definitely... I heard one right when I called upon my awesome strength."

"Well, I'm not crazy then. Those things... their spirits. No, Dragons... anyone who has one is supposed to be a child of prophecy."

"Child... of prophecy?" said Sakura questioningly.

"Sasuke... that make about as much sense to me as my grades." said Naruto.

"You better believe it. Kakashi has one too, though he's an adult. That make's me begin to wonder that we're all connected somehow. Why would we all be on the same team if it wasn't some kinda prophecy? Their names... they're based of the Five Elements. Mine's Ka, or fire. Kakashi's is Void, or Ku. I'm guessing Naruto's is one of the three remaining." said Sasuke, looking at their confused faces. He sighed and continued further explanation. "Think about all the times you, Naruto, could do stuff like make craters in the ground with only your fist. Sakura, have things like that been happening to you? That's the spirits at work."

"So, my strength is a spirit giving me power? That's crazy! In all this time I thought it was me doing that... that explains why I can't use it all the time." said Naruto.

Fu called out to him, "He's right, you know."

"So, you are the spirit inside of me?" thought Naruto.

"Yes! But we'll get to that later... right now, please listen to your friend."

After Sasuke noticed Sakura wasn't reacting, but instead looking very disbelieving, Sasuke spoke yet again, this time more stern. "Sakura... I repeat; have you had anything happen to you?"

Sakura looked down. "I... I guess..." she said, "When I trained for a long time one day, I thought I was at my limit, until I felt a surge of power... I knew it wasn't possible, but..."

"-Then that's your spirit giving you your power. My spirit increases my Ninjutsu, while Naruto's increases his Taijutsu. Now it look's like your's increases your stamina, and maybe even your chakra!" said Sasuke noddingly.

"Alright, we get it! Two questions. 1. What does Kakashi's do? 2. What's the plan, and how are we going to take down Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi's gives him amazing speed." said Sasuke. "And well, I was thinking..."

"Hey! Where are you, Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto.

Naruto was out in the clearing with a smirk on his face. Kakashi came out in the opening as well, smiling and coming close to Naruto. Phase one, complete!

"Do you honestly think you can take me on your own? I'm not afraid of you, I even came this close up to you."

"NOW!" screamed the Naruto clone! The real Naruto came up behind him with a clone and clinged onto his back. Sasuke blew a Great Fireball Technique on the first clone and it disappeared. Sakura, from behind the scenes threw Shuriken at Kakashi. The shuriken made it's way to Kakashi, however Kakashi jumped over them with a burst of chakra. Naruto flew with him. Now the clone Naruto reached for a bell, and thankfully, "I got one! Now, Sakura, Sasuke!"

Sasuke cleared out the fire and they speedily ran toward them. By this point Kakashi had given up; they showed excellent teamwork, and that's all that mattered...

Sasuke sped quickly to Kakashi, however Sakura, being quicker on her feet and not being tied down to waiting for her own fireball to dissipate, beat Sasuke to the punch and she got the bell instead. "Haha!" went Sakura.

Sasuke threw his fist at the ground. "Fuck!"

"Naruto, you can get off my back now." said Kakashi.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto, doing as he was told and having the clone hand him the bell. The clone disappeared

"You three... you have shown excellent teamwork. You all pass the test." said Kakashi with his eyes closed and a smile.

The group looked surprised. "But, Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura with her fists out in front. "You said we had to get a bell!"

Kakashi put one hand on her head; Sakura scowled. "The bells were a decoy, Sakura."

Naruto must have got it, because the rest of the group stayed silent. "Oh... so we were supposed to work like a team?"

"Naruto! I just said that to you..." said Fu.

The two children looked to Naruto rather surprised. Kakashi smiled. "Atta-boy, but why did you need to work together?" said Kakashi. Naruto quieted down after that; Kakashi laughed. "Well, do you want the long explanation or the short one?"

"... Long." said the group.

"As a ninja squadron, you duty is to think like one mind. With the many components to a team, teamwork is the most important. If you are all as one, and if that one is all of you, then you will never have to face a foe you can't defeat. Naruto; when you showed me your father's jutsu, you made me think you were something else. Sasuke; you have shown me great well-rounded skill in all areas of being a ninja. Sakura; you also showed excellent skill. Now you must use your skills to cover each other's faults; like when I dodged every one of Naruto's hits. Naruto used himself as a decoy to help you unleash attacks instead, not to mention he also got on my back for the second time today."

The group laughed. "I'm not done yet." went Kakashi; the three children nodded. "As you may have noticed... Sakura's rather lacks a sense of discreteness. I knew exactly where the both of you were hiding when we first started off, actually. Both Naruto and Sasuke actually covered her from my know-abouts, and could unleash an attack to distract me long enough for Naruto to get a bell. Let's talk about Sasuke. However... I'd like to say that Sasuke isn't one with many faults; that's what I saw when I fought with him. Whatever he may have in his wellroundedness is his downfall; he'll need a specific essence of strength in order to be more successful in his battles."

Naruto smiled and wiped his nose. "Dattebayo! We passed!"

"YEAH, SHANNARO!" went Sakura, jumping for joy.

"God, you're so annoying." said Sasuke

Kakashi gave a hearty laugh. "Starting tomorrow, we are officially Team 7!"


End file.
